As Time Goes On
by dezibear57
Summary: Hermione catches Ron cheating. Now she has to find a way to forgive him. But when a certain Slytherin comes along what happens when she starts to fall for him instead
1. The cheat

It had been a long day at work for Hermione Granger. She works at the Ministry for the trials of tge criminals as a court reporter, slowly working her way up to become the Minister of Magic.

By the time she closed up her office and made her way to the floo she was super relieved to be finally heading home to her fiancè. Ronald Billius Weasley.

They have together for 5 years and been engaged for one. They live in a small condo just outside of Hogsmede.

It was around 6:00 o'clock when she arrived through the floo. She put her bag down and took her heels off, and started making her way to her bedroom. It took a second to realize tge silence of the house and the study door partly open. She figured Ron had fallen asleep at his desk again looking over details of the case he amd Harry were currently working on.

Although, when she pushed the door open to her supruse and disgust a sleeping Ron was not what she found. "HERMIONE!!!!" She stood there in complete shock as she saw Ron struggling to put his pants back on and a naked women jump off his desk in search for her clothes. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Early?!! It's after 6 Ronald!!!!! How long exactly have you been going at it with her???" Hermione started to walk backwards out of the study and turned towards her bedroom. She could hear Ton telling the girl to leave and make his way to the bedroom after her.

"Hermione!!"

She refused to stop and listen

"Hermione!! Please can we just talk for a second?!!"

At that moment Hermione was so filled with fury she swung herself around and began yelling at Ronald. "Talk? You wanna talk? I have nothing to say to you!!!" She walked over to their dresser and began throwing his clothes at him and yelling at him to get out of her house.

" 'Mione look, i know i screwed up okay. I didnt mean it. She means nothing to me. She just another Auror"

She looked at him with such dusgust.

"She means nothing, and yet she means enough to risk our relationship." As she pulled away from Ron, he grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him.

"Hermione im sorry!"

"You should of thought about that before your dick went on a cheerlearder hunt!!!!"

"Baby!!"

She held up her hand to silence him. She stood there for a moment gazing into his bright blue eyes that not long ago she swears she could see her life in, but today she sees nothing. "you need to go, i need to think about where this leaves us. Please just go to your parents and ill see yiu in a bit to tell you were my feelings lye."

All Ron did was nod as he turned on his heal and went to the burrow through tge fireplace. Hermione began to weep as she dropped to the floor.

It was hours later. Ron was still pacing back and fourth after explaing to his parents what happened. Green flames suddenly appeared and Hermione walked out. Ron walked over to her and gently touched her face.

She grabbed his hand and looked around at his family. Her soon family. Ron began to speak when Hermione cut him off for the second time that day.

"Ronald. I love you. So much. I have, since I was 13 years old. I want to see past this, and move on with you. I need to know that I can trust that this wont happen again"

Ron sofly said her name as he slid his hand gently across her cheek. She had a tear run down her cheeck as she grabbed his hand.

"But..."

"No... n-no buts..."

She held his palm open as she placed the engagment ring in his hand.

"I can't marry you"

He slowly closed his hand and looked at her with tears in his eyes "Hermione look, i know i messed uo but I promise it wont happen again"

"This doesnt mean that were completely over, i just need some time. To learn to trust you again, Im sorry"

She leaned into Ron and kissed his check. She turned, glancing at his family then leaving again through the floo.

Ron was left standing there with the ring he once gave the women he loved more than anything, who he now had no idea where he stood with her.


	2. Acquaintance

** Disclaimer I do not own harry potter. sorry it took so long to update school is crazy please review and tell me what you think!!**

_

Its been 3 weeks since Ron moved all of his stuff out of the condo. Hermione still goes over on sundays for dinner with tge Weasleys.

Ron is always trying to tall to her and apologize. She tells him he needs to relax because she still needs time. It was the last Sunday of the month so the whole family was over. Including Charlie.

Molly and arthur sat at the head of the table and everyone else sat around it. Ron insisted he sat next to Hermione. She tried to ignore the fact that the entire time he kept trying to hold her hand and flirt.

She wanted to be civil given she was at his house.

After dinner she went behind room and whispered that she needed to talk to him. They went up to his room and closed the door.

"Look, Ron. I underatand that you want to fix this. So do I but you dont get the fact that foe me it's hard. Whenever I see you all i picture is you in the study with..." Hermione viciously spat at him. She put her head down to hide the tears falling down her face.

"Hermione i'm sorry" He said stepping towards her.

She pushed him back and yelled at jim again "Would you stop saying that!!!! I dont want to hear your apologizes anymore!! I'm sick of it!!"

Ron looked at Hermione for what seemed like forever before responded. "Look, I know i screwed up. Im good at that. I kniw I made a poor decision and it hurt you. That was the last thing i've ever wanted to do. That's not an excuse but I love you and i always will and i just do understand how your supposed to get my trust back if you wont even talk to me?"

Ron was beginning to get angry and tried his hardest not to show it. Hermione began to sob as she paced around the room.

"I want to be trust you. And talk to you. But i need to first be able to look at you without getting images in my head OF YOU FUCKING ANOTHER GIRL RONALD!!! WHILE WE'RE ENGAGED!!!" Hermione started to scream at him.

"She... I... B-but we..."

"S-she, b-b-but, he he, what now you cant speak english?"

Ron sat down on the edge if his four poster bed without a word. He knew he screwed everythig up. He just hoped and prayed that one day Hermione would forgive him. Although at this point the possiblity was very slime.

Hermione sat down next to him and put her hand on his knee causing him to tense and look her in the eye. She softly smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Give me space" was all she said as she stood and left his room

Once again Ron was left there with his thoughts.

It was two weeks after her last encounter with Ron and shr has not seen him since. Hermione woke up same as usual at 8:00 am. It was her day off and she needs to go shopping. She ran out of cat food for Crookshanks and wanted to go to the bank.

She went to the floo and went straight to Diagon Alley. She wanted to stopin and say hi to Ollivander before going home. They talked for a little bit. As soon as she left the wand shop and turned the corner to the alley so she apparate home she rames right into a solid chest and drops her bean bag with the undetectable extension charm.

The man reached down and grabbed the bag to hand back to her. As she looked up and glanced in his eyes only to realize she was standing in front of the one person she dreaded the most.

Draco Lucious Malfoy

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Miss Predictable

**sorry guys been busy with school and stuff but i finally started writing again****_**_Draco lucious Malfoy_

Of course... of all people to bump into in the entire muggle and or wizarding world it had to be the person who tormented her to no end for 6 years. The person who had no hesitation calling her the one thing she couldnt stand. The name carved into her name for all eternity. _Mudblood. _

However, he didnt seem discusted when he looked at her. As she looked into his stormy grey eyes she only saw sympathy.

"Well id be damned. Hermione Granger"

She stood in awe as she heard him say her first name for the first time in all the years she has none him. Usually it always Granger. Or filthy mudblood. Never Hermione. She wasnt sure how long she stood there staring like a bafoon until he waved uis hand in front of her face.

"Granger??"

"Ohh sorry.." This was the moat awkward situation she has ever been in. "Long time no see"

He nodded.

"The last time we saw each other was at.." She slowly stopped talking, not knowing how he was going to react given everything that happen. He finished her sentence fir her after what felt like a decade pause.

"My trail where harry spoke for me and my mom and my dad got sentence to life in Azkaban... yea..."

Hermione didnt know what else to do but stare at the ground. She lied to herself before, this was the most awkward moment.

"So... I gotta go" Draco said casually hoping to relaease the tension.

"Yea me too... Um.. it was.. uh.. nice to see you again Malfoy" She said struggling to continue holding her bags. He nodded in agreement and turned and walked away. In an instant she apparated

A couple more days wemt by and Hermione still couldnt bare to have any visitors. Not Luna. Not Ginny. Not even Harry. She just couldnt bring herself to see the people who reminded her the most of Ronald.

It's 8:00, friday night and Hermione has absoutley no idea what to do with herself. She gets an email from a friend who works in the muggle department of the ministy about going out to the new pub.

Having nothing better to do she answers back that she'll meet her there. She stares into her closet seeing that she has all old work suits and ruggy clothes, however, at the back of her closet she still has a few of her old dresses from when her, Ginny, Harry and Ron would go to diagon alley.

She finds her favourite dress. A black dress that ties around the neck, and extremely low cut. Completely flowy at the bottom that it passes like a dress from dirty dancing. She finds her leather boots that reach just above her knees. She curls her hair and does minimue makeup.

at 9:15 she finally meets Nancy at the pub. They walk in and its completly backed. Its more of a night clib then pub anways. The girls male there way to the bar and order around of drinks. By 10:00 both Nancy and Hermione are drunk and dances with atleast 6 guys each. Hermione was sitting at the bar swaying to the music when a drink was put in front of her.

She is completely suprised to see, who else but Draco Malfoy, leaning with his back on the bar next to her. Smirking. Tge same smirk he had at hogwarts.

"What brings a girl like you to a place like this?" He asks without making eye contact with her.

She slightly turns to try to make eye cintact but he still refuses.

"What do you mean.. A girl like me" Sounding slightly offended.

"You. Hermione Granger. The intelligent one. The one who never does anything without thinking it through 150% multiple times. Someone who has a hard time taking risk or making mistakes"

That's when he finally turned his head to look her in the eye. And for a moment she swore her heart stopped.

"Well maybe im not that girl anymore"

She turned toward him completely so they were face to face. Both had a hand on the bar. Both staring in each others eyes and both breathing like they're running.

Hermiones phone buzzed breaking the moment.

**_N- Hey!!! So im leaving!!! Totally getting laid!!!! Owl you tomorrow the details!!!! Be safe and Damn that guys cute You need a fresh shag!!! lots of love._**

Hermione put her phone back in her mini purse and chugged the rest if her drink before looking back at Draco.

"Let me guess... your friend ditched you for a shag" He said with such arogance it was sickening. Someone how it started to turn her on. He was nithing like Ron. Maybe thats what she wanted.

"Like I said maybe im not the punctual, over thinking girl anymore"

"i doubt that" He threw back the rest if his drink. Some how they managed to move closer together where they could feel each others body heat radiating off one another.

"Well im not" She slid closer to him.

He looked down at her and smiled. Like she's never seen before.

"Your getting awfully close to me their Granger... Arnt you afraid Weaslbee will get jealous?" He said with a sly smirk

She moved to the point they were touchijg and she had her hand on his bicep. That sje notcied was extremely fit. Alot better and muscular than Rons ever was. Even with the Auror training.

"We're not together. He cheated on me. And honestly i dont give a flying fuck what he or anyone else thinks about me"

"Now why would he go and cheat a fine yound witch like you?" He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You think i think things throught? That I dont take risks?" She leaned up into his ear and whispered something he never thought he would hear from Hermione's mouth to him. "Then let me take you home, to shag you until i cant stand anymore"

She slowly pulled back to make direst eye contact. With one hand on his bicep and tge other aeound his neck she pulled the Blonde stud into a hard intense kiss. Both if his hands were still drapped on her waist ajd slid so one was on her arse and the other was on her lower back.

After several minutes they both came up for air. Hermione grabbed his hand and led him outside to the apparation safe point and lwft for her house.

What the hell was she doing? She shouldnt be bringing Draco Malfoy home? But what has she got to lose. Shes kissed two people and slept with one. Its been years since she remembered having this much fun. So what's the harm? Hermione decided right then in that pub club that she was never going to be Miss. predictable Granger. Miss. know-it-all. She was going to do what she wants

when she wanta and nobody can say anything. And in thus moment in her life. Draco is the thing she wants.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the character._**

**_What did u guys think? whats gonna happen next chapter? do you think she'll actually sleep with him? or over think it like she usually does? Stay tuned_**


	4. Secrets

**sorry guys its been a while, schools been crazy!!! i hope you enjoy this chapter... so far we know Hermione is definitely hooked on Draco but will she actually screw him????****\--****Disclaimer: i own no rights to Harry Potter**Hermione can feel the light shinning through her her curtains... Her eyes feel like a ton of bricks against her face. As she shifts herself without ipening her eyes she finds a hard toned chest behind her back... naked...

Feeling completely startled and confused, she opens her eyes to find Draco Malfoy laying in her bed, shirtless (hopefully only shirtless she thought), staring all googly eyes at her, and that stupid signiture smirk he always wears on his face when feeling accomplished.

For some odd reason that Hermiome couldnt figure out, which only made her more frusterated, she couldnt bring herself to move awau from him. Something about the way he was brushed up against her brought her comfort she couldnt quite understand. For just a moment, she finally felt free from the memory of Ron... Until he spoke...

"Look i know im sexy, and i definitley appriciate the lustful look in your eyes as you star at my finely toned body, but... i still kinda need my arm there cuteness"

Right there, that stupid smugness is the reason she hated him. How she ended up going home with him last night is unthinkable. Why she ever let herself lose all control to him was completey tedious and immature. Something she couldnt stand. And what pissed her off more... she liked being tedious and immature...

Hermione lifted her upper body up just enough for Draco to remove his arm. He sat himself up enough to rest on his side, with his hand arm holding his up his head. His blonde locks feel in front of his gray stormy eyes, and again Hermione got lost in them once again...

She didnt realize that she was staring until he tapped her on the forehead to get her attention. "You think to much, you know that?"

"I do not..." She turned herself to look at him while one arm held her head like Draco and the other held her sheets to her chest. "umm.. Listen Malfoy... I don't mean for this to come off offensive in any way given your history, but i seem to draw a blank on the events of last night... did we by any chance has sexual intercourse?"

"You know... you can say the word sex... it doesn't bite" He said with a smirk along his tight pale jaw, and to top it off he leans into her ear just enough that she can feel his breath, and cause her to have uncontrolable goose bumps and he glides his free hand down her collarbone he adds is a seductive but musky voice "however sweetness, i do" He stops his hand from going any furthur down he chest as her pulls away to his original pisition.

Yup. He was already getting her flustered. And agraviated. But she couldnt find it in her to tell him to leave, or yell at him for touching her... For a weird reason he made her feel free and wild and young again, he made her feel important and he hasnt felt that in a really ling time.

"You didnt anwer my question..."

"What do u want me to answer with?"

"The truth"

"and If the answer is yes?"

She couldn't bring herself to answer. Did she want the answer to be a yes? Did she want to know if they had sex? If it was good? Or did she want the answer to be a no? Without realizing what she was doing, her lips were already on Dracos, small and gentle but determioned and fierce. Dracos free hand lingered to the back of Hermione neck, turning the kiss more rough and aggressive.

They continued like that until Hermione finally planted a firm hand to his bare chest and pushed back.

She inhlaed a deep breath, "wow..."

"Yea i get that alot"

"you are so much better at that than Ronald ever was..."

He quietly chuckled to himself as his phone started ringing. He let out a loud groan as he stood from the bed wearing only tight black boxer briefs and a slight hard-on that Hermione tried desepratly not to notice. And failed miserably.

Once he located his pants he pulled oit his phone and answered it.

"Malfoy.."

"Out..."

"wasnt planning on it..."

"im kinda in the middle of something.."

"yea..."

"okay.."

"yea... love you too..."

"bye.."

He threw his phine back on top of his pants and rubbed his face with both hands. Hermione had saten up while he was on the phone holding tge blankets to her chest. She stared at him with such coccern. Draco turned to Hermione and gave a faint smile. His voice was alot more soft than it usually is when he spoke this time..

"Im sorry.. that was my mom.."

She smiled back and told him it was okay and asked what was up

"I have to go.. as much as i really dont want to.. cause believe me i dont want to go.." As je spoke he bagan walking to the bed and sat down beside her lightly toiching her face..

"i would love to stay in bed with you all day and do nothing... but i have this really annoying thing called responsibilities and im assuming you do as well."

As much as she hated the fact that he had to leave he was right. She did indeed have responsibilities that she needed to keep too. Starting with getting in touch with Ginny.. amd tell her everything.

She leaned in a gave a sweet but long kiss.

"Its okay I understand.. this was fun from what I can remember" She lightly giggled to herself while je was getting dressed. She remained sotting criss cross with the sheet covering her while he did so.

"I dont have your number... and i was really hoping I could have it... if youd let me..."

She gave him a sly smile and nodded. She told him not to worry cause she knows where to find him. and she definitely wants to continue. He leaned down to kiss her again before he left. As he made he way to the door he stopped at the threshold and turned to look over his shoikder to look at Hermione and all her glory. Very softly he looked at her and smiled and said

"And the answer to your question... no.." And he was gone. She was left there in nothing but her panties on her bed.. smiling... eother at he did indeed answer her question, that they didnt have sex, or that fact that she hoped one day... maybe they would...

All day Hermione couldnt stop thinking about Draco. His stormy eyes, his toned pale chest, the way his fingers felt in her hair... she hadnt realized she was so dazed until she heard Harry practically scream her name. She clued back into reality, gave her apologizies and continued were left off in the conversation.

"As i was 'Mione, its been a while... how you doing?"

She gave him a faint smile and told him she was good. They continued with a calm conversation and she loved it. To her it felt just like old times... and then he mentioned last night and all alarms went off in her head.

"So i have this friend... and he works at that new pub and says he saw you last night... with a guy..."

She realized a loud sigh before she spoke "Harry..."

"I know i know okay? you and Ron are taking a break, and you need space but... i dont know don't you think its a little.. soon"

He gave her a strange look like he was disappointed... Hermione couldnt understand why she got so mad but she did.

"A little soon?!! Are you kidding me?!!" Hermione stood up as she was yelling at him.

"Its been three weeks since I broke off the engagment. And don't you dare judge me... I was faithful... He cheated on me.. I have a right to be happy!! So what if I hook up with a random guy... I deserve to be wild and young and careless!!!"

And with that she stormed out of Harry house... and went somewhere she never thought she'd ever be again...


	5. The fight

**Disclaimer- i own no rights to harry potter!****_**

Hermione held her breath for what seemed like forever as she apparated on the front steps of Malfoy Manor. All the memories of the last time she was here floated back to her in an instant. She held her arm over her jumper, remembering when Bellatrix Lastrange carved the one word into her arm that completely makes her second guest her wanting to be a witch.

She took another huge breath and walked up to the giant front door of the Manor. She raised her fist to knock, hesitating for only a moment, before banging as hard as she can 3 times. The door opened a moment later and a small little house elf, in a dress and a bow attached to her right ear apperated.

When the house elf spoke it was annoyed or grumpy the way Kreacher had spoken, and it was as cheerful and happy as Dobby had sounded. She was more calm and curious. "Yes?" Is all she said. Hermione smiled and crouched down to become face to face with her.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger? Whats your name?" Hermione smiled kindly at her and reached out her hand hoping the house elf would return the hand shake.

"I'm Suzie." However the house elf hesitated to shake her hand. Hermione continued to smile

"You don't have to shake my hand if you don't want to, is Draco home?"

"Master Malfoy is, but Master Malfoy told Suzie to be sure no one disturbs him in his study. Suzie does what Master Malfoy wants."

Hermione smiled and asked Suzie if she could please tell him his old friend Granger was here, and promised that he wouldn't be angry with her for disturbing him. Suzie questioned it but nodded and disappeared in a split second. Hermione stood back up and waited patiently for Suzie's return.

When Suzie returned she opened the door further and told Miss Granger to enter. She directed Hermione to the Living room and told her Master Malfoy will be with her in a moment, Hermione said her thank yous and Suzie disapperated.

Hermione sat upon the couch with her legs crossed at the ankles waiting for Draco. "Hermione, didn't think id see you so soon" Draco smiled and sat on the table directly in front of Hermione.

"Me neither actually" She laughed and stared at her feet. Draco put his hand on her jean covered knee and crouched his head further to get Hermione to look in his eyes. She raised her head and looked into his misty grey eyes.

"What's wrong?"

She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get the words out. She shrugged her shoulders and waved her hands to the side quickly before putting them back in her lap. "I fought with Harry"

"Soo... the manor is the first place you go?"

"I guess..."

"Don't be offended that i'm asking but why?" He took his hand off her knee and sat uo straight looking right into her eyes

Hermione sat straight up and grabbed the couch on both sides of her thighs and gripped tightly. She looked away from Draco, trying to formulate a response. But didn't have one.

"I don't know.. I guess I just needed someone to talk to you.."

"And you thought of me?" He looked at her questioningly.

Hermione finally met his eye "Yeah.." She said with a sharp fierce tone. She slide to the edge of the couch and leaned into him so he could feel her hot breath on his face.

"Okay..., So what did you fight about?" Draco leaned back a little bit to give Hermione and himself a little more space.

"We argued about Ron and I... how he thinks me "moving on" is a bad idea, and I shold give it more time before I completely decide if Ron and I are done" She leaned back in a regular position. Draco paused for a second to think about what she said before answering her. He was not happy to find out that Hermione and Ron are not officially over, that he is still holding on to hope. If Hermione was done with Ron for good why didn't she just tell him that? Why keep leading him on?

"Wait, you and Weaslebee aren't officially over?" Looking completely dumbfounded as he spoke.

"W-well yea, we are, b-b-u-t.."

"But what? You didn't tell him cause it'll hurt his feelings" Draco stood up and walked to the other side of the coffee table to stare her down with a hard glare.

"It's not that easy to someone you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with that it's officially over, when you were engaged" She stood up and walked over to face him, determined not to back down or let him win.

"So what? You came over here to finish what we started last night, and then go back to him? Needed a quick rebound?" He began shouting at her and she had no idea how she remained so strong.

"NO! I came over here because I thought that I could talk to you, that you'd be there for me, and be ind, and gentle like you were this morning! And no, you weren't my quick rebound!"

"So what was last night at the club then huh? You didn't go there to try and find someone to hook up?"

"I mean I did! But I didn't except it to be you!" They were not shouting as loud as they could, Suzie was hiding behind the staircase closely watching the foul scene.

"Exactly! You wanted a rebound but you didn't expect it to be me" Draco slowly started to quiet his voice down to allow himself to take a few breaths and calm down.

"You're right, I didn't expect it to be you. Okay? I didn't, but it was and this morning, I don't know, you made me feel real again.." She spoke softly and slowly walked towards Draco. "You made me smile brighter than I have in avery long time, and it feels amazing, and I want to continue to feel like that, I came here to feel like that because I know that you can do it." She gently touched his arm to get him to look her in the eyes. "Ron screwed up, and I will never forgive him for what he did to me, or how he made me feel. He made me like I was nothing, and for three weeks I couldn't shake that feeling. I want you to take me up on that dinner. I know I have to tell Ron that there's no chance in hell of him and I reconnecting, but I need time"

Draco looked into he eyes with such determination, he couldn't tell if he was bullshitting her or if she was telling the truth.

"If I take you up on this dinner, I don't want to be your secret between the sheets, I don't want to have to hide in the shadows because you're scared he's gonna get hurt."

"You don't have too..."

They were so chest to chest and so close that they could feel the other body heat radiating off the other. Hermione's hand was still resting on his arm, Draco brought his opposite hand up to brush her hair out of her face and slowly ran it down her check before letting it fall back to his side.

"Then you need to Weasley"

And with that he turned from her and went to his study. Hermione was left standing there, suddenly feeling extremely cold and lost. Suzie came out from behind the stairs to escort Hermione from the house so she apperate. Hermione thanked Suzie and went home. Once she was home she went right into her room and stared at her bed, remembering every that happened that morning, the conversation, the feelings, the kiss. She hadn't realized she was so upset until she felt a tear slide down the left cheek. He leaned her back against the frame of the door and slide down till her knees were tucked into her chest. And for the next hour, she cried.


	6. The Truth Hurts

**Sorry its taken me so long to continue!!!! Exams were crazy but now i have a bit more time to write!!!!**

** Disclaimer- i dont not own Harry Potter or the characters****_**

The next few days were a blur. Hermione decided after she was done crying over the event at the Malfoy Manor, that she couldnt bare to sleep in her own bed. The guest bedroom became her sanctuary.

She woke up, showered, ate, went to work, came home and went to bed. She barely socialized with anybody. She recieved multiple letters from Harry, Ginny and Ron that she refuses to even read.

All she want is to be held, by a pair of strong pale arms... but she knows that in order to have that she has to be honest with Ron. She wants too. She wants to tell Ron about what happened with Draco. That she wants to be with him and leave Ron behind for the better. Tell him to move on and find someone better for him than her. That they dont belong together. She wants to tell him that he did her a favour.

However, no matter how hard she tries, everytime she gets close to contacting Ron she freezes. How do you tell the man you've been in love with since you were 13 that you no longer have feelings for him... that you want to be with someone else. How do you tell the guy who was your first, your first kiss, your first time, your first love, that you dont want him. And as much as she hates to admit it a small part of her still wants to be with him.

So thats where she is now. In the biggest situation of her life...

deciding between being with the boy with the red hair whom she gave her world too

or the man with the grey eyes she wants to give her soul too...

Then her heart stopped as she heard the bang of her front door

\--

It has been two weeks exactly since his argument with Hermione. He hasnt heard a single word from her. So he assumed tgat she finally made her choice. To stay with the weasle. It's for the best he thinks. That she stays with him. He will be able to give her what she needs. and Love her the way she should be loved...

He was on his way to diagon alley to go shopping for a new wand. He didnt realize his was on the floor next to his bed when he woke up and stepped on it...

So here he was about to walk into Olivanders when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. As much as his mind told him to ignore it, but he's a Malfoy and meddeling is in his nature. As he glances over again and the couple coming out of the alley, hanging onto each other like a couple of teenagers he noticed a head full of bright ginger hair.

The mans hand was resting on the girls rear end while the other was wrapped up in her long blonde hair. There lips were locked together for alot longer than Malfoy liked to watch. Hoping with everything in him, that it wasnt Weasley, he waited patiently for them to finish the snog. Only to be met by the one sight he didnt want. That weasle was lip locking with someone who wasnt Hermione. And for some reason that made his blood boil but his heart beat remain stable.

Knowing that Hermione still loved Ron and Ron making out with some random bimbo is what caused his blood to become fire hot but also knowing that he wasnt with her gave his heart a second lap as he began to heavy breath. Without even realizing what he was doing, his feet were already dragging him towarda Ron and his mistress.

"Hey Weaselbee" The nickname would never change no matter what. "Who's she? Because she doesnt look like your fiancè" He said with a smirk upon his face. Ron gave him really look and a **_you have got to be kinding me shut up _**look.

The girl he was with questioned him abou the fiancè, then stormed off. Ronald turned of Malfoy and shoved him with everything he had in him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!! Even being graduated from Hogwarts for years you still try and torture me!!!" Ron raised his voice with each word he spoke. The people on the street stopped to watched as the scene escalated.

"Yea well im pretty sure theres someone that we went to Hogwarts with that your supposed to be engaged too right now, instead you snogging anything with two sets of lips"

"What happens between me and 'mione is not your concern ferret!!!"

"Well im making it my concern cause i garentee shes sitting at home waoting for you to prove yourself to be worthy of her"

"And how would you know?!!!"

"Because i told her she needes to decide who she wants to be with"

He regretted it the second the words left his mouth

"What do you mean decide who she wants to be with?"

Draco cursed underneath is breath. He rubbed the back of his neck woth his hand and told Ron he would have to ask her himself. So thats what he did.

And thats how Ronald Weasley ended up standing on the otherside if the door as Hermione opened her apartment door.

His face was in great agony. His eyes a deep blue shes never seen before. Before she could even speak he yelled

"Are you seeing someone else?!!"

Hermione had no idea how long she stood there staring at him with a dumbfounded look. How in the hell did she find out about Draco?!!!!

He finally had enough of standing in the threshold that he pushed himself through her door. She slowly turned to close the door as Ron was standing in her kitchen in a firm stance and his arms crossed over her chest still waiting upon an answer. So he asked again

Hermione decided it was her best idea to play stupid and oh boy was she wrong

"I dont know what you're talking about"

"Do not play stupid Hermione!!! I talked to Draco, he said that he told you to decide who you wanted to be with. What is that about?!!"

Hermione hadnt realized she was crying until her cheeks became moist. This isnt the way he was supposed to find out. She was furious with Malfoy. But he would have to wait.

"what exactly did Draco say to you?"

"its him isnt it? you shagging up with the ferret?!!"

She had no idea what snapped in her but something did.

"First of all" Very firmly and loud she began speaking "no I am not and have not shagged Draco, not that its any of your buisness. Secondly I dont need to justify myself to you because we are broken up because YOU CHEATED ON ME!!!! Did you forget that fact?! If im sleeping with anybody its not your consern"

She began screaming at Ron while using hand gestures because she is just that mad.

"Mione"

"Dont call me that"

"Hermione i thought we were working on our relationship, i was giving you space, we were going to be together.."

Hermione looked at him with fire in her eyes

"Dont you dare put this on me... I loved you. You were my first for everything... but I need to learn ti trust you again and I dont know if I can..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didnt you?"

Hermione replyed quietly. She had no idea how long she was standing there staring at him while he advoided eye contcact. Eventually she couldnt take the silence anymore... she grabbed her jumper and bag and left Ron standing there in her kitchen alone. She still had one more fire to put out inside her.


	7. Secret Slipped

**_SO SO SORRY!!!! I know its taken so long for me to update!! Life has been crazy with everyrhing going on!!! I promise this chapter will be good!!! Finally get to see Hermiones out burst on Draco!!!!_****_\--Disclaimer-- I do not own harry potter or any of the characters!!!_**

Hermione was furious!!! No furious didnt even begin to explain the anger in her. She pounded on the door of Malfoy Manor. Her knuckles had turned a deep shade of red. Expecting Suzie to answer the door she stepped back when she heard the door handle twist. Instead she came face to face with the exact person she intended to see.

She barged right into the manor and stomped over to the lounge area where they talled the first time. She spun on her heels at a wicked speed.

"How dare you?!!!!!"

Draco stood there silent with his hands in his suit pants pocket and his head hung low.

"I told you i would tell him myself!!!! I had to find the right way and time to tell him Draco!!! I didnt need you blabbing to him about our secret rendevous. Why did you even tell him?!!!"

in a quiet voice he replied "I didnt mean too. It was an accident"

"An accident? You accidently told Ron that I had to make a dicision on who i wanted to be with? How did you mangae to "accidently" slip that one out?"

Hermione used air quotation to emphaize that sarcasm in accidently.

"We were arguing and it came out. Im sorry"

Hermione looked at hkm puzzled. She could see his face shiftimg from anger to remorse. She calmed herself down enough to speak in a somewhat firm but soft voice

"Arguing about what exactly?"

Draco looked up with wide eyes. There he goes again with that stupid word slip he has whenever the conversation is to or about Hermione. He stumpled on his words. He couldnt even manage to form a compelete sentence.

"Draco what were you and Ron arguing about when you told him that i needed to make a dicision?" Her voice rose a slight bit and remaianed extremely firm. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him with piercing eyes.

"And dont lie to me"

"We were in Diagon alley and..."

"And what?"

"And I saw him... coming out of an alley..." He looked away from her eyes. Feeling like he wouldnt have the courage to tell her if he was loooking straight at her.

Hermione didnt say a thing just stood there for what seemed like ever, for him to finally finish his sentence.

"And he was snoggimg another witch"

He finally looked up at Hermione. He saw the tears start to run down her eyes as she realized what his words meant. That Ron wasnt trying to prove himself. wasnt trying to fully fix their relationship. He just wanted to know that he had her and no one else could regardless of sneaking around on her with anotjer witch or witches. Without another word he walked to Hermione in two long strides and held her. He pulled her face to his chest and stroked his curly locks. He walked them over to the sofa and sat down pulling her into his lap. Whispering that it would be okay. That he was there no matter what. She cried so hard until all she saw was black.

* * *

When Hermione finally managed to open her eyes she didnt recogonize the smell of the bed she was in or feeling of matress and sheets. She sat up in the bed and looked around the room. The walls were a deep shade of grey but alot of natural light made it look beautiful. The was a long dresser along one wall and on the opposite was 2 large clear glass doors leading to a balcony over lookong the forest.

Hermione looked over to the door when she noticed a figure standing there. Draco stood there in a pair of light grey jogging pants and socks. His hair was perfect as it always is and his body. God she had no words the beautiful thing that was his god like body. Pale skin glowing in the sunlight. He was leaning against the door frame holding a mug with hot liquid inside as she could tell from the steam rising from the top of the mug.

" Goodmorning" Even his morning voice was sexy.

When she didnt say anything he walked over to her and handed her the glass. He told her that the coffee was a family secret but he thinks she'll like it.

Memories of the day before came rushing back to her in flood. She remebered her conversations with both Ron and Draco and how hurt she felt to know that Ron was seeking around while trying to "fix" there relationship. And her argument wth Draco when he told her that Ron was sneaking around behind her back while trying to fix their relationship.

She finally looked into his eyes as he sat beside her on the bed. "Thank you for the coffee. And im sorry about yesterday. For yelling at you and then crying... on you.. after..." she put her head down when she couldnt finish the sentence.

Draco cupped her chin and pulled her head up to look at him. "You have nothing to apologize for hermione. You came over here angry at me for something that i deserved to be yelled at for because like the prat I am" He got a slight smile on her lips for that one. "I meddled into something i should of left alone, i also should have waited to see what you did decide, and my ego of being better that weaselbee clouded my judgement on my love for you"

Draco hadn't realized he said it until about 10 seconds after when Hermiones face became complete unreadable. He took a deep breath hoping that she would forget he said anything. But this was Hermione they were taking about.

"Your...your love for me? You love me?" She asked with such a quiet and innocent voice he almost didn't hear her.

"I uhh umm.. I uhh... there I go with the stupid malfoy mouth of mine again" He said in agony as he rose from the bed and walked around to the front of the bed and faced innocent and sweet Hermione.

"You didn't answer my question.."

He stared into her eyes for a long silence before finally giving into everything he's been feeling. Gives up on beig proud and just tells her exactly what he needs to.

"yea Hermione, I do."

She looks in his eyes with wonder.

"What do you love about me?"

"Where do i even start? I love your Hair. The way it curls and frizzles out, how it's never tame. "

Hermione sarcastically laughed and pulled on her ends to hopes of flattening it a little bit. "I hate my hair..." she paused before quietly continuing "so did Ron"

"Well he's a bloody wanker, your Hair is something to be treasured, it shows that you just might like to be wild sometimes. I like the way you snort sometimes when you find something really funny. Or how when your nervous you bite your lower lip and avoid eye contact, the way your doing now.."

Hermione looked up at Draco and let out a breath she didn't know she holding. Slowly she rose to her knees and slowly made her way over to the end of the bed where Draco was standing. He walked towards her till they were chest to chest. Hermione only then realized that he had taken her jumper off when he brought her to the bed. She was in her leggings and a tight black tang top with a see threw lace across the top rim that showed of her breasts significantly. She reached her hand up to run her fingers threw his hair at the nape of his neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Her other hand found place along his bicep while his cupped her cheek. Very slowly they leaned in to close the distance between them. Hermione had never felt more alive then in that moment when Dracos lips finally reached hers. Kissing her into oblivion.


End file.
